What About Now
by checoBohen26
Summary: "...He's starting to remember something...memories." That's all you get,read if you wish. Also starring Michelle McCool,Steve Austin,John Cena and maybe a few others. It might become rated M in later chapters.
1. That Vision

_**Disclaimer I ONLY own Tanisha and Kat! Every other character is owned by WWE so chill out Vinny Mac teehee. **_

_**A/N First story I'm uploading and I'm excited for it. You'll notice I change POV's a lot,I try to do it four times in each chapter so you can get a feel on every character. Please Review and I hope you enjoy. Any suggestions are welcomed too :) **_

~~ "Hey girlie what's wrong?" Kat walked in the bright poster colored room with two french vanilla coffees in both of her hands. She walked in with her jet black waist length hair that flowed in front of her obscuring the view of her tattooed sleeved arms. The smile on her face dropped as she walked upon her roommate Tanisha staring at a wedding photo on the WWE themed laptop screen.

"Tani staring at that photo forever ain't gonna help none." Kat sighed,placed one of the french vanilla coffees by the laptop and took a sip from her own.  
>"I'm just still in shock Kat. I didn't even know they were dating,let alone spoken a word to each other." After clicking the big red x on the top right screen -making the photo a mere memory of only moments ago- she swiveled her chair toward Kat's direction.<p>

"Hell me too. They do look great together though,can't deny't." Kat watched as Tanisha took a long gulp from her plastic cup and walked zombie-like to the near window which had a great view of the city part of Houston.  
>"That's whats killing me Kat." The distortion was evident in her tone and Kat could only walk over and place a hand on Tanisha"s shoulder to give some sense of warmth.<p>

"Ya have feelings for the man huh?" The silence approved the obvious answer which confused Kat more than she already was. Hell how did she have feelings for a man she's only ever seen at a distance? Mind you the distance would be a good hundred feet or so from the arena seats they could only afford. Sometimes Tanisha would wake up in the middle of the night having very discriptive and vivid dreams of one recurring event with him,but she never met the guy so how was it possible she could dream about him and feel a connection...for lack of a better word.

"Kat? Helloooo?" Tanisha waved her hand in front of the tan skinned womans face trying to wake her up out of whatever she was in.

"Sorry uh Kane got into ma brain again." Tanisha nudged her and chuckled. Kat had an obsession with Kane,The Big Red Machine. It was funny how many times she would have to endure hours upon hours of Kat describing how big she thought he was or how romantic and gentle he would be with her. Weird? Just a pinch. Rolling her eyes as Kat fell into another one of her 'Kane Wonderland' trances,she walked to the living room and slipped out something from a notebook that laid on the table. Getting excited herself,she hid it behind her and walked back to the room staring at Kat -who looked very well confused- drinking from her plastic cup.

"I hope that smile is for good reasons Tanisha...I'm still recovering from the last prank." Kat inwardly shivered as she remembered the frog that was placed in her bed while she was sleeping two nights ago. Waking up to a frog's ass in her face was not an ideal morning. She put her hands up in some sort of surrender and laughed when she got the black painted middle finger of Tanisha's.

"Don't worry I'm not in the mood to prank you...yet." She quirked a heavily black arched eyebrow and slipped the two backstage WWE tickets for tonights show in Kat's hand. The way Kat's eyes bugged out her skull,she wasn't suprised when a loud shrill scream followed. Tonight the only mission of the dark auburn haired Tanisha was to have fun and get her mind off of the plague in her mind,The Phenom,Mark Calaway.

~~ "What're you smilin' for?" Mark sat on a black steel shair -placed in the far left corner of the room- hunched over with his damp wet black hair running over his back and a smiling Glenn -better known as Kane- going through his duffel bag.  
>"I'm meeting a special someone tonight if you must know." Glenn brought out his boots and slipped them on,lacing the very long and confusing laces.<p>

"Ringrat huh? She must be real good if she has yer dumbass smilin'." Mark shook his head and dragged the straps from his wrestling tights down to his waist showing his BSK Pride tattoo. Damn tights pissed him off but he had to en- Mark's thoughts were aburptly startled as he recieved a slap to the back of the head making him growl in return. Glenn was lucky he was tired as hell or else he would've chokeslammed his ass to hell and back.

"She's not no ringrat you ass. Don't even know her yet and ya already judging." Glenn walked back to his duffel bag,zipped it up,and adjusted his black and red tights. "Well ya didn't say so till now so quit fussin'. When are ya gonna meet this special person who happens to not be a ring rat?" Mark rolled his eyes when he was shot a death glare from his best friend and walked over to his duffel bag taking out his street clothes to go shower.

"Sometime tonight. After my match and all. We might get some drinks,wanna come?" Glenn watched as Mark neatly placed his clothes on the steel chair and dropped his sneakers -that let out a loud thud- on the ground.  
>"Sorry man,I come on my own time." Mark winked at Glenn and chuckled at his own joke. Glenn wasn't amused at all,"Mark your dirty."<p>

"I take plenty of showers son. Speakin' of showers I need one right now so git yer ass outta here and go get your match over with." Mark slung a towel over his shoulder and watched Glenn head for the door,"Yeah yeah ol' man. I'll see you tomorrow then." Mark nodded and flipped Glenn off once the big man turned around.

To hell he was going to a damn bar. His tattooed sleeved arms draped over his body tiredly as he took the damned wrestling tights off. After stepping out of the sweat covered tights,he stood up to his full 6 foot 8 frame and turned the shower on. The warm water hit his muscled nude form so smoothly which led his eyelids to close for a brief moment. His thoughts wandered off to Michelle and their wedding night -bringing a smirk on his face-. Pain suddenly shot from his eyes to his head and flashes of him driving with a woman -who he couldn't make out for the life of him- engulfed his mind. He heard laughter,and thunder,apparently it was raining. He gripped his wet shoulder length hair tightly with one hand while the other was placed on the tile covered wall to keep him steady. Several minutes later the pain was gone,like it never happened and he blinked the water out his eyes rapidly. "Fuck." He muttered and shut the sprays off after getting himself clean. That took him for a loop. It was the second time in the span of a week he had the same flash. Brushing it off as just stress from his rough matches recently,he got dressed -in his dark colored jeans which hung loosley on his hips and a nice tight white long sleeved shirt with a dark blue bandana holding his braid in place- and walked down the now quiet halls of the backstage area. As soon as he opened the door to the exit a scream startled him and he turned around to see no one there,"God damned Diva's need a cap in their asses." Shaking his head,he let the Texas air assault his body and it honestly felt great. Slowly,he walked over to his black Ram custom designed truck and swung his duffel bag over his shoulder to the passenger seat. After taking a deep breath,he started the ignition and went to the hotel.

~~ Kat and Tanisha sat backstage watching Divas fix their hair,pick the clothes to wear for their matches weeks in advance,Superstars towel off their sweating bodies and now Kat drooling over the sight of Kane.

"Let's go to him!" Pushing her boobs up and raking a hand through her jet black hair,she walked toward Kane -or at leats tried- when a 6 foot tall gigantor blocked her path. Tanisha who jogged over to try and stop Kat,didn't watch where she was going and plowed into her.  
>"Do you girlth have a path?" He pointed to his shirt which read,Jack Swagger Security. Knowing what was coming,Tanisha tried to shush Kat before she said anything that would get them kicked out.<p>

"No thir we do not have a path,but we do have a PASS." Even Tanisha couldn't hold back her laughter as Kat mocked the poor security who had a lisp and a red face with anger. Taking a deep breath,Jack inspected their passes and let them go. Giving each other a high five and walking down the hallway,they soon noitced that Kane was out of sight.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" All heads turned to a stomping,angry Kat and now a flushed face Tanisha who shoved Kat in a corner very roughly.  
>"You want to see Kane Kat Austin?" Kat turned cock eyed in a matter of seconds when Tanisha's finger waved around in her face. Nodding and shaking her head,she followed a scary smiling Tanisha down the hallway and stopped in front of a door that read,KANE,in bold black lettering.<p>

"We can't...uh we should go...m-maybe we will mee-" Kat was immediately shoved into the room without a second thought. Smiling wickedly,Tanisha walked over to the duffel bag and began going through his things. Pulling her arm away from the bag -making her drop some clothes in the process- Kat tried getting out of the room but failed miserably when a near 7 foot behemoth blocked their path to freedom. Frozen solid,both girls backed up into a wall not knowing where else to go while Kane advanced toward them in slow strides. He hated people in his locker room. He never even let Mark in so what made these girls think they were welcomed. After staring at the very terrified girls for more than 2 minutes,Tanisha just wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.

"I missed you Glenn." Glenn smiled and returned the hug chuckling at how confused the black haired woman next to his best friend looked.

~~ "How did your match go tonight?" Michelle wrapped her leg around Mark's waist and placed her hand over his bare chest while they lay in bed. In turn Mark ran his finger in circles lazily on her arm while one hand lay under his head. Sighing he replied,"Fine." His mind was still wrapped around the vision he had tonight,or so that's what he classifies it. It couldn't be a dream because it only lasted several minutes and it was the same image over and over.

His eyebrows creased in confusion,"What the hell could it mean?" A confused Michelle propped herself up on an elbow,"What could what mean?" Realizing he spoke aloud,he braced himself for the arguement about to arise.

"Nothin' just go to sleep Chelle." He turned his head and closed his eyes briefly. Not convinced Michelle persisted and asked again. Pinching the bridge of his nose Mark sat up and placed his elbows on his thighs.  
>"I'm having these constant flashes of me driving...on a rainy night I think...with some girl. I've had it twice now and it seems to get stronger and longer." He then felt Michelle's small hands make their way to his shoulders giving him a massage.<p>

"It could just be stress Mark." That made sense to her since she has watched him work for years now in brutal matches all his career and it could be catching up to him. Hearing him groan when she hit a soar spot made her smile and proceed going over his back.  
>"Nah I ruled that out hon. It seems to be a...memory of some sort." Michelle suddenly stopped and he turned to see what was wrong. 'Hell she probably thinks I'm cheating on her now,' he thought.<p>

"A m-memory?" Anger and panic began to settle in when Mark nodded. Taking her tiny hands in his large ones,he saw no emotion in her eyes.  
>"What's wrong?" Having to hide her feelings,Michelle assured him everything was fine and excused herself to the bathroom.<p>

She managed to sneak her cellphone in with her after hearing Mark begin to snore. Michelle shakily dialed his number and surprised herself when she remembered it after all these years.

"Yes Michelle." His rugged voice stayed the same after these long ten years.

"How did you know it was me?" She nudged the bathroom door closed with her foot and spoke in a barely audible whisper.

"I recognize a familiar voice when I hear one Michelle. Especially yours.." His voice took on a seductive tone which sent shivers down her spine.

"W-Well we have a problem. He's starting to remember something...memories." Her eyes shut tightly when she heard an evil growl on the other line.

"Is she in it Michelle?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"He did mention a girl...on a rainy night...in a car. I thought you said he would never remember again?"

"He shouldn't. Where are you guys?"

"Texas...Houston." A dial tone was heard and tears began to prick her eyes as the memories of the incident began to unfold once again. If things were to go wrong,this could ultimately destroy her and Mark forever.


	2. Rising Questions

"OW! What's your deal ass brain!" Tanisha thrusted the pillow that was thrown at her sleeping form to the ground below. Angrily,she began to rub the sleep out of her eyes and made a mental note to call some higher power and make sure they made waking or being woken up before 11 a.m illegal. 'Yeah that sure as hell should work,' she thought. Kat who shook her head at being called an "ass brain" -whatever that was supposed to mean- sat in a swivel chair with a cup of fresh made coffee in her hands.

"There better be coffee for me Austin." Dressed in very short shorts and a black sphagetti strapped shirt,Tanisha made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth and fix her now very fucked up hair. "Every damn morning..this is bullshit." "Being bald does kind of have its quirks." Tanisha instantly dropped her comb and backed up into the door when she heard a very deep voice come from behind the shower curtains. Once a large hand shot out when she tried to investigate whether she was going insane or not,in that moment it was probably the fastest she has ever ran in her entire life.

Kat was doubled over in laughter alongside Glenn who was the culprit behind the shower curtain. "Di-d yo-you see her FACE!" Tears streamed down her face and the only thing -well person- who was keeping her from falling to the ground was Glenn who himself was holding onto the wall for dear life.  
>"S-She ran sooo fas..t! I have to peee!" Hearing the man who supposedly was dangerous,scary and feared by many say he had to pee was the icing on the cake and Kat began to cough and hyperventilate with so much laughter. Tanisha not amused by any of this stood in front of them arms crossed and water gun in hand. The water gun,however,wasn't filled with ice cold water but very hot,burning water. She sprayed them once which made them stop laughing but not enough to realize.<p>

"Ouch. What was that?" After clearing her eyes from the tears she looked up to be face to face with the water gun and was automatically shot in the face with it. Both of them began to scream and run around the house when they felt the VERY hot liquid shoot directly towards them.  
>"We're SORRY!" Kat called from behind the couch she rasn behind to shield herself. When she didn't hear an answer,she began to laugh again when she saw the big man holding Tanisha up by her shoulders lightly.<p>

"Fine. I'll only stop because I ran out of hot water. They should make th-oh god no." The gun dropped from her hands and she fell to the ground,flashes began to appear and the pain radiated throughout her body. "Tanisha! C'mon snap out of it!" Glenn very quickly grabbed her and placed her onto the couch in the living room -confused as to what was going on- while Kat went to get a wet rag. Tanisha broke out in a sweat and began to shake violently,seisure like. The same flashes started to haunt her,lightning and raining very harshly. It was Mark again and he was holding her hand smiling and chuckling. She sat there and all of a sudden she felt the car very violently be jerked to the side and a loud crash. The words,"I love you," repeated in her head. Kat in the meantime ran the wet rag over her roommates neck,arms,forehead to try and stop the sweat while Glenn held her in place. Then as soon as it started it stopped. "Was it the flashes again?" Tanisha nodded and felt the back of her head. When she saw blood,she began to cry and immediately passed out hearing Glenn and Kat call for her and an ambulance.

~~ The alarm clock began to ring its annoying sound all throughout the hotel room and Mark began to growl from low in the back of his throat. Why was the thing on anyway?  
>"Chelle turn the clock off." His voice was muffled due to the fact that his head was very well buried into the pillow and another one covered the top of his head. "Michelle will you fuckin' turn the shit off!" When she didn't do it that time he went to reach for her very lazily and felt the other side of the bed empty and cold. Growling louder and saying a string of curses that would make a sailor red in the face,he reluctantly got out of bed and went to her side to turn the damned clock from hell off. Reaching for his pants which were on the ground,he found his cell and dialed Michelle's number.<br>"Hey."  
>"Where ar-"<br>"this is Michelle and I'm out and about so leave a message and stay Flawlessss."  
>"Oh fuck me." If Michelle didn't change that damned answering machine he was goin' to kill her. He always fell for the same shit everytime! Figuring she went to the gym without him,he grabbed the towel that was hanging on a chair in the corner,he went to take a very well needed shower.<p>

Spotting him at a booth,she discreetly made her way to him and sat down in front of the man she hadn't laid her eyes on for almost ten years.  
>"Aw don't you want to look at me Mich? It's been ten long years after all." He sounded genuinely hurt but she knew better than to fall for that. He was as cold hearted as they came,she knew by experience.<p>

"Don't call me that. Now what is it you called me here for so darn early?" Still refusing to look at him,she occupied her time in staring at her nails which honestly held no interest for her at all. "What's the rush? Is little Marky Mark going to be worried about his dearest wife?" He chuckled at the woman in front of him. He very well noticed the way she stared at her nails like they were sparks of diamond. She called him first and now he was here.

"Look. I just-he's starting to remember that night. He described it to me last night in full detail. I thought you said he would never recall that night and her ever again." This time she did look up at him and her breath caught in her throat. He had the same blue sparkling eyes that caught her attention the first time they met those odd years ago.

"Well that's impossible because I took care of it...twice Michelle dearest. You do remember?" The way her eyes turned to slitls of rage made him smirk. Of course she would never forget that night. It was her idea to do it anyway.  
>"But what if he does? What will we do then?" Her eyes pleaded with the man in front of her. She couldn't let Mark leave her,not again,not to that damned woman.<p>

"Then we will have to take matters in our own hands and make that woman dissapear. That would fix everything permanently right?" She gasped quietly. Make her dissapear? Surely he meant to another country or state? But kill...that was very different.

~~ Her eyes fluttered open and closed trying to get adjusted to the bright lights that filled her. She looked down at her hands and saw wires connecting everywhere and she felt her head which was bandaged heavily. The last thing she remembered were those flashes and then blood coming from her head. But how? She didn't fall at all. Could it have been the crash? No thats impossible! How can it affect her when it was just a flash...

"There you are." Glenn placed a soft kiss on her forehead and smiled at his very close friend. Kat explained everything to him about the flashes or visions whatever they were. "Hey big guy. Where's Kat?" She sat up on the hospital bed with the help of Glenn and drank the water that he offered her very slowly as to not irritate her very dry throat.  
>"Talking to the doctor. How are you feeling?"<br>"Alright. My head hurts like hell though! Bastard.." He chuckled and felt relief that she still had that angry streak in her. Though the gash in her head that the doctors found did fuel lots of questioning. She didn't fall that was for sure. They said it was like she was in a car accident or something of that sort.

"Wella lookie here. My patient is all awake. How're ya feelin' sweetheart?" A large man who very well had no buisness being a doctor of any sort with how large he was walked in,clipboard and all.  
>"Better Steve. Now when can I leave?" "Well after I get some answers out of you."<br>"Shoot."  
>"Do any of your relatives have some sort of problem with their brain?"<br>"Are you tryin' to call me stupid Steve?"  
>"Close enough. Did you fall very hard during anytime last month or this month?"<br>"You would have seen me here."  
>"Were you in an accident a couple of hours ago?"<br>"Steve are you fucking kidding me!"  
>"That's not a proper answer missy."<br>"No doctor," Tanisha replied through clenched teeth. She was going to very well hurt Kat's father if he didn't quit asking outrageous questions. "Hmm that's odd." Steve,the doctor,bit the top of the pen that was in his hand while in deep thought.  
>"What's odd?" Glenn crossed his arms in front of his very broad and muscular chest.<br>"Well the gash that was found on the back of her head was that of an accident,car accident." His eyebrows creased in confusion. It was very peculiar for someone to have the wound of a car accident but not be in or near one. "But she hasn't been in one so what the hell is it?"  
>"Look she's fine now which is great. Just-just take her home and make sure she rests to heal that wound all the way. No funny buisness." The last comment he directed it toward his daughter Kat who replied with "No promises."<p>

After Steve left and gave Glenn the medications Tanisha would need to take to make the wound heal faster,she decided to tell them it could have been the flashes.  
>"It can't be. That's impossible Tani how can they affect you in the real world?"<br>"I'm gonna agree with Glenn here Tanisha." Sighing in defeat,she left it alone and the three of them stood in silence. "What if he's having the same flashes guys?" Her face flushed at how stupid that sounded,but the sudden change in Glenn might have proved her thought somewhat.

~~ Wiping the sweat from his forehead that kept on beating down to his eyes,he continued to hit the punching bag and kick it with full force. Mark arrived at the gym an hour ago to hopefully find Michelle here but she was nowhere to be seen and she still didn't return his call. The loud music coming from his iPod rang in his ears giving him the much needed energy and motivation to punch the living hell out of the bag. Feeling that his job was done,he went to the showers to relieve himself of the sweat that drenched every inch of his body.

Not finding Mark in the room,Michelle felt like going to the gym to ease herself from this predicament. He wanted to get rid of her entirely? She wasn't capable of that but she knew he was. That was the sole reason for her calling him years ago when that woman took Mark away from her. Their memories were wiped clean with his help,but now that Mark seems to recall some of what happened that night could potentially mean he would go after that woman again after finding out the truth.

"No he wouldn't do that would he?"  
>"He wouldn't do what?" Michelle bumped into what felt like a brick wall but ws actually the broad chest of her husband. "You uh wouldn't go to-the arena without me?" It came out as more of a question but hopefully it wouldn't rise suspicions. Mark knew right off the bat something was up but decided to leave it for later on in the comfort of their suite.<br>"No I wouldn't Michelle. Now go on and I'll meet you at the hotel later." Giving her a quick kiss he walked off. What the hell's got her so panicked all of a sudden?


	3. Help

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the WWE characters in this story. Its being posted for entertainment purposes only. Read,Review and Enjoy my peeps ;)**

"Well I'm not gonna say he's been having flashes,but he has been acting odd lately. I mean,he's hiding something but not telling me that's what it is." Glenn paced back and forth on the blue and white tiled hospital floors. His face contorted in a way that showed he was wondering what Mark wasn't telling him. They never hid something from the other,its been that way since they were paired to work together in the WWE.

"Can you ask him Glenn? I need to know if he is or not." Tanisha pleaded with the bald man and a smile crept up on her tired face when he nodded in agreement. Feeling exhausted -probably from the damned flashes that were rattling her brain- she laid back down in the hospital bed and began to doze off. Glenn brought the covers up to her chest and soon saw how it rose and fell evenly showing that she fell asleep. He walked over to Kat who was full in thought that she didn't even notice him take slow steps toward her. When he placed a large hand on her tiny tattooed shoulder,she jumped slightly in her seat startled by the big man.

"Whats got you so jumpy?" He placed a comforting hand on her thigh and watched as she began to relax under his touch.  
>"I know a woman who might be able to find out what is making these flashes suddenly appear out of nowhere." She stood up from the warm seat in the room and took out her phone from her back pocket. She hadn't been in contact with this woman for years ever since she broke away from the cult to become a woman on her own. 'What was I thinking?' She thought,shaking her head making Glenn quirk his eyebrow and question if Kat was going loony.<p>

"GOT IT!" Kat yelled triumphantly.  
>"Shh Kat!" Glenn whispered loudly. He walked toward her and motioned for the petite woman to join him outside of the room to talk. She put a finger to her mouth to try and repress the giggles that were going to escape her soon. They walked down the very spacious hallways with empty hospital beds,wheelchairs with the elderly and doctors with their nurses trying to quickly find their way to their needy patients.<p>

"Now who is this woman you are so caught up on missy?" He handed her a bag of chips that he so discreetly got from the machine in the cafeteria without wasting a dime. Smirking slightly and popping a piece of Lays in his mouth,he nudged for Kat to sit across from him in the only table that seemed to be vacant and far away from nosy hospital employees and families visiting their sick loved ones.

"Her name is Beth Pheonix,but we-well she is called Madame Glamazon." Her mouth held a grim line and her eyes showed no sign that she was joking. Glenn at this point choked on a piece of Lays when he began laughing. After clearing his throat and realizing Kat was dead serious,his smile was wiped clean off of his face.

Clearing his throat awkwardly,"So this uh Madame Glamazon," he bit back a snort,"can help with Tanisha?"

Not amused at all on how Glenn was taking it as a joke she spoke seriously,"Yes. I know she can. She has powers that can heal anything and by experience I know that she will tell us what these flashes are all about."

"Wait powers? Is she a witch?" He suddenly grew interested and moved his seat closer so his gut was in close contact with the table in front of them.

"Not a witch but something of that sort. It's hard to uh explain Glenn." Suddenly Kat realized she would have to reveal her past and wasn't sure she was ready but would eventually reveal it anyway.

"How do you know her?" His head cocked to the side and his mismatched eyes showed much curiousity.

"It was a long time ago Glenn,a very long story too." Kat sighed and crushed the bag of potato chips that she finished and made a basketball shot to the trash can near them.

"I'm pretty sure we have nothing but time Kat. Now spill it." Rubbing her temples she got into the story of how she got involved in this cult like group. In her younger years Kat was fascinated by the idea of voodoo rituals and the powers of healing. It wasn't witch craft at all but the idea that there were powers out there that weren't in her control,were something she was fond of learning about. Around where she used to live with her father Steve Austin,there was a placed called Mistress of Powers. The name caught Kat's attention quickly and she heard about how they used mystical powers to heal problems and put people in trances to make their lives better by using the natural resources available to them. Wanting to find out if they were true she decided to check it out for herself. When she got the courage to walk in the place she immediately noticed the smell of herbs,spices and something else that she couldn't pin point too quickly. Her attention then turned toward the vivid colored drapes that were hung around the very live room that held different plants and spices that she was familiar with. A woman who she soon became to know as Beth Pheonix,told her about the powers they used and how she organized a cult to help those lost to find their way. Soon she began to go there everyday afterschool and always told her father she was studying at a friends house. One day the woman took her to the back room where many young girls about Kat's age were dressed in very beautiful white silk robes painted amazing designs on their arms and concocted potions out of the spices and herbs given to them. Beth told her these young woman came to her so they could save themselves of sin and find their right life path in the world. Kat soon converted and dressed as them,made potions that helped many people and was now told to refer to Beth as Madame Glamazon. Very quickly Kat found that the cult held her back from so many things she wanted to do in life and felt the rules to be too restricitng. She couldn't date,or talk to other men. She wasn't able to hang out with friends afterschool and didn't like that lifestyle...so she left. Got some tattoos,moved on down to Houston and got a roommate,Tanisha. Never seeing Madame Glamazon or the other girls again.

"Wow." Glenn stared at Kat wide eyed and mouth gaping open. A cult? Mistress of Powers? That's a lot to take in.

"Yeah wow. I needed a life of my own." Kat sighed and leaned back from the chair that hurt her butt and made it a bit sore. She shifted and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Glenn did the same and snorted,"I would've left too. Crazy people."

Kat shook her head and smiled,"I was thinking we can go tonight or tomorrow to Dallas. That's where she was when I left from there. It isn't very far."

"I'm sure we could and scope the place out. I wanna see for myself what this uh Madame Glamazon can do." He scrubbed at his imaginary beard in thought.

"First,why don't you go and pay a visit to Mark. We need to know if he's having the same problem like Tanisha or else the trip to Mistress of Powers is gonna be a waste." Kat stood up and adjusted herself while Glenn did the same.

"Sure. You wanna come?" He took out the keys to his truck from his back pocket.

"Nah. I'll stay with Tanisha in case she wakes up. Call me when you find something out." Glenn nodded and gave Kat a quick hug before he left. Kat walked back to the room in where her roommate slept soundly. Sitting on a nearby chair,her thoughts began to wander on Glenn. He sure was something else besides being The Big Red Machine and all. Something about him was different and she started to notice herself the little things that she liked about him. The way he scrubbed at his face like he had a beard. Huffing and puffing when he was hungry or bored. Kat began to laugh slightly at the memory she began to recall. After Tanisha and Glenn explained to her about how they met and why she wasn't told sooner,they had a sleepover at their place after Glenn's match. God that was one funny night...

_Glenn sat in the living room,one hand crossed in front of his chest and the other hand placed on the remote control. He flipped through the channels,agitated that there was nothing for him to watch. On top of all that he was hungry as hell!_

_"Whats taking the food so LONG!" He yelled to the girls who were in the kitchen making dinner._

_"Patience is virtue Glenn Jacobs." Tanisha replied. He grumbled and sunk back down on the couch still flipping through channels which suddenly held meaningless coverage._

_"CNN,all bullshit. Ghost Hunters,the noises coming from my stomach since this chick is taking so long making dinner. Barney,pedophile. Baby Can Read,yeah they poop and cry too. Two and A Half Men,if it were really a half man then he'd be dead because half of his organs and body are missing." Glenn mumbled stupid comments to himself while trying to find something suitable to watch until Tanisha and Kat finished making dinner._

_"Its not healthy to talk to yourself Jacobs." Kat sat next to him on the couch and shook her head when he began to grumble. Soon enough he was huffing and puffing every two minutes and saying 'Damned wench' under his breath. Tanisha could hear him clearly and hated when he did that when she was cooking a meal. Fed up she took some potatoes from the pot and threw it to the back of his head. It made a splat sound and Tanisha was contented when she heard Kat double over in laughter._

_"TANISHA!"_

_"GLENN!" He stomped over to the kitchen with a hyperventilating Kat behind him -crawling on the floor with tears in her eyes- and wiped off the potatoes that were sliding down his bald head to his back._

_"That wasn't nice Tanisha."_

_"Well you have your food now so quit complaining, your damned stomach is like a freakin' black hole." When she turned around she saw tears forming in his eyes and suddenly felt guilty for doing that so she walked over to him and wiped it off clean,"Happy?"_

_"Not yet." Glenn then shoved some of the potatoes he hid in his hand on her face which contorted with rage._

_"GLENN FUCKING JACOBS!"_

_"Aw shit. When she makes my middle name 'fucking' thats not a good sign." The rest of the night was spent with the big man being chased around the house,over the couch,through the bedrooms by an angry Tanisha with a steaming hot spatula._

She snapped out of her thoughts when Tanisha stirred to the other side of the bed. Figuring she could be a bit useful,Kat left the hospital room and went to get the papers ready so her roommate could be let out of that retched hole by tomorrow morning,but before that she decided to give someone a call.

"Mistress of Powers."

"Its Kat, Madame Glamazon."

"Well hello my darling. I knew you would be making contact soon. Its about your friend isn't it?"

"How did you know?" Kat heard laughter on the other line that resembled the lungs of a long time smoker.

"You know me well enough darling to know. I will be available tomorrow night. Bring your friend too,she has to uncover something soon."

Kat looked at her cell when a dial tone was heard. It creeped her out how Madame worked and still wasn't used to it after those many years being in the cult. Leaving Glenn a message on his phone telling him of the plans,she made her way to the front desk to get the papers for her to sign and let Tanisha into freedom.

**A/N I haven't been getting much reviews but its not stopping me from posting up these chapters. I want to thank Souless666 for reviewing! It means a lot. The idea of Mistress of Powers popped in my head after I watched The Mistress of Spices. Its a great movie that you MUST SEE if you haven't already! I'm not going to change POV's in the chapters anymore because its a lot of work so I'm keeping them separate. I hope you are enjoying where this is going :)**


	4. Revelation

**A/N I'm writing as I go and I actually like where its going. Updating might be a bit slow,but I'm getting there. After that I might be updating every day :) I hope your enjoying this story as much as I am! More surprises coming your way!**

Michelle walked into the very spacious closet and eyed the different clothes and pairs of shoes that she would have to choose from to go meet with...him. Mark began to grow suspicious when they arrived at the arena yesterday and asked her questions like,"Where were you?" "Why didn't you pick up the phone?" "What's going on?" God how she wanted to tell him the truth,but she couldn't. He would find out what really happened that night and will maime her for the rest of her life. She could not let that happen.

"Hey honey. Goin' somehwere?" Mark came behind her and gently placed his large hands around her tiny waist. She immediately melted against him and wished the situation was different. Wished that horrid woman was lost forever in a black hole and never reared her ugly head ever again.  
>"Yeah uhm I'm going to spend some time with the girls..ya know girl stuff." She shrugged him off and picked out a simple striped short sleeved shirt with jeans and some flats. Mark quirked a brow at the sudden change in mood that filled the air but decided not to say anything. She assured him everything was fine,why shouldn't he believe her? Michelle never lied to him,as far as he knew.<p>

"Oh well alright...," he hesitated,"is everythin' o-" A knock on the door of their suite broke them out of the heated discussion that probably lay ahead. Michelle let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding on to for dear life. Mark gave her a quick kiss and watched as she walked to the bathroom to change. Michelle grabbed her cell while making her way to the bathroom. She sat on the closed toilet seat with her clothes neatly folded onto her lap and her elbows resting on them while she scrolled through her unread messages.

_**Meet me at the same restaurant. I have some things that might come of interest to you Michelle.**_

_**-John Cena**_

Michelle shuddered,shut her phone and tossed it on the counter and placed her head in her hands. She placed her fingers on each side of head and groaned. 'Why me?' she thought,"when did all of this start to spiral out of control?". Very quickly she took a cold shower and put on her clothes. Making sure she had everything with her,Michelle walked toward the front door when she noticed Mark and Glenn in a heated conversation in the nearby living room.

"I'll see you later Mark." She gave him a quick kiss on the head and nodded toward Glenn. They never did really share a hello. They never clicked and she noticed Glenn didn't want anything to do with her after she supposedly broke their _"brotherly bond"_. The tension was easy to feel in the room and it wasn't hard to miss that something was up between the two. Oh well,she had more important things to deal with anyway. It was growing late out and the moon would soon appear in the sky. Tugging on her coat after feeling a chill in the air,Michelle made her way down a couple of blocks and into the restaurant where she would meet him again. She stood at the doorway and hesitated on going inside. She could easily back out and forget all of this but eventually Mark would find out and she didn't want him to..he couldn't..not on her watch anyway. Passing by couples dine,families enjoy their laughter filled night out,he sat at the same booth they met recently. He sipped from the wine in his intricate designed cup and smiled as Michelle found her seat across from him.

"You know its rude to not say hello Michelle." He took another sip and placed his hand on her thigh easy from his reach. He bit back a snort when he watched her jump slightly from her seat with the sudden touch. He could still keep her on edge and he doubted she ever forgot that she used to be his possession.

"Hello John," she said through clenched teeth,"now what is the plan?" She didn't intend to stay longer than need be. The faster she was away from John,the better. This was strictly buisness and nothing more..or so she wanted to convince herself.

"The plan. Yes the plan. What is this woman's name again?" He drew out a manila envelope from the briefcase that stood near his feet on the floor by the table very well hidden.

"You know exactly what her name is Cena." Her eyes turned into slits as he chuckled and took out the contents in the envelope in a swift motion. Michelle folded her arms across her chest and watched his every move. They way the veins on his hands pumped. The way his blue eyes twinkled in the soft light. Those arms..she ached to fell them once again..around her slim frame..what the hell was she doing! Mark..think Mark. She cleared her throat awkwardly and took the documents that were now spread on the table. John didn't miss the look she was giving him. He could see the memories of their past -before Mark came along- flash in her eyes. He watched her look over the documents that he placed on the table. He could sense the anger that was wafting from her in waves. All of those documents -including pictures- held what happened that night. Every single detail.

"The documents prove the point I'm trying to make Michelle. After the "accident" I convinced the doctors,with my charm of course,to give him the most potent drug. There is no possible way that he can remember. Even the doctors made sure he didn't...as did I." He placed the step by step procedure the doctors took to make sure Mark's memory was wiped clean. Michelle was in deep thought in the moment. These documents did seem creditable.

"And Tanisha right?" Her brow creased in confusion when he passed her another document similar of what was done to Mark. The same actions. Her memory was wiped clean as well.

"Whatever Mark is experiencing are just dreams. There is nothing to worry about. It is nearly impossible that he could remember what we did and caused."

"Hm. I guess I'm worrying too much." She tried to convince herself that it was just her worry hyping up things. Something was nagging at her though. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on. Her mind suddenly drifted away as she looked at the pictures of that night. A smile crept along her face as she remembered every single thing. It was a new beginning and there was nothing or most importantly no one that kept her away from Mark. He was all hers that night.

"I'm going to do some snooping around on this woman. Find out everything about her. Maybe see if she is having the same thing going on." John began to collect all the documents and pictures that now stretched all around the table like a tornado briefly passed and only hit them. He made a note to himself and pocketed it.

"Thank you John. When you find something out..call me."

"Will do Michelle. Good night." He watched as she picked up and left. The way her hips swayed from side to side made his jeans oddly uncomfortable all of a sudden. Adjusting himself he called for the check and sat in deep thought. He would possess Michelle once again in the near future. Mark would be out of the picture. Of course he would help her in what she needed,it was all apart of his plan. Once she was in his grasp,he would make Mark suddenly be gone from the picture. Michelle however didn't need to know that just yet.

Michelle reached the suite and opened the door making sure to lock it tight. Her body shivered as she adjusted to the temperature in the room. She shrugged her jacket off and hung it on the door,slipping her flats off in the process. She then tossed her purse onto the bed,when she reached their bedroom and then watched as papers slipped to the floor. Puzzled,she kneeled to the ground and picked them up,eyeing them curiously.

"Sneaky bastard." Michelle whispered to herself,shaking her head. John had slipped the manila envelope into her purse before she left without her noticing. That was his way of life..sneaking in,always getting his way. Curiosity got the better of her and she puffed the hair that was intruding the front of her face and sat on the edge of the bed eyeing each document carefully. She laid them all out and read each line,each fine print,even the numbers.

_**Bellevue Police Department 2207 Washington Street Bellevue, NE 68005 758-159-2568**_

**Event Description CAR ACCIDENT. TWO PEOPLE HURT SEVERLY. ONE MALE/ONE FEMALE. CAR TOTALED. SPED OFF INTO A NEARBY DITCH BY THE RIVER.**

**Time and Date Reported:** **Sat. June 23 2000**

**Location** **Nebraska Highway 281**

**SAID MALE AND FEMALE WERE SPOTTED DRIVING AT NORMAL SPEED AND SWIRVED OUT OF CONTROL TOWARD A DITCH NEAR HIGHWAY RIVER AFTER REPORTED CAR CAME FROM WHAT SEEMED LIKE NOWHERE. BOTH VICTIMS SURVIVED BUT SUSTAINED SERIOUS INTERNAL BLEEDING,BROKEN RIBS,CUTS AND BRUISES. SAID CAR FLED FROM THE SCENE AND HAS NOT BEEN SEEN SINCE.**

Michelle flipped to another document,this time the doctor reports.

_**Creighton University Medical Center 601 North 30th Street,Omaha 486-273-9800**_

**Findings MALE:** **Internal bleeding,three broken ribs,a broken leg and massive concussion.**  
><strong>Surgical operation to stop internal bleeding and damaged tissue. Leg placed in cast,bruises and cracked ribs tended to. Given sedative to make him sleep and relief of some pain.<strong>

**Findings FEMALE:** **Internal bleeding as well,two broken ribs,arm and leg broken,small concussion.**  
><strong>Surgical operations as well to stop internal bleeding and remove glass that went through most of the body. Vtal organs were not damaged. Leg and arm placed in cast after putting metal plate to give some support. Given sedative to make her sleep and relief of some pain.<strong>

She placed the documents down and smiled contented. The other doctor reports explained what drug they used,but for purposes to have them keep their jobs,they cleaned it up a bit. There was no need to worry at all! They took care of everything for her. Mark would never leave her again. They were destined to be together forever. Michelle was driven out of her thoughts when she heard the front door open and heavy steps thud toward the bedroom. Grabbing everything she could,she hid the documents underneath the bed matress and picked up her phone trying to make it look as if she was just scrolling through it.

"Hey Mark."

"I have some questions for you." Mark tossed his keys on the counter and sat next to Michelle. After speaking with Glenn and trying to make some sense of what he was implying,they made their way to the hospital. Something must have happened some time ago. Something must also be triggering the memories..but what? Why is it only affecting him and this woman whom he met mere moments ago? He needed answers and he needed them now.


	5. That Connection

**A/N It took a while to update I know but I had to worry about getting ready for my Portfolio Presentations that were today. Went pretty well for the most part I wasn't nervous at all. This chapter will basically lead into the next day where things will hopefully heat up! :) Thanks for the reviews they're helpful and make me want to continue this,wherever it takes me! -hugs you all even though we don't know each other which can lead to awkwardness- lol.**

It was probably a good two minutes before Mark opened the door to Glenn who walked in without any hesitation. Mark shut the door following Glenn who walked into the kitchen,opened the fridge and brought out two beers. It didn't bother Mark though cause its how they were with each other. Invading the other persons place was how they communicated..as odd as that seemed.

"So what lit a fire in your ass Jacobs?" Mark took the beer and opened the cap loving how the ice cold glass bottle felt in his palm and fingertips. Glenn did the same and gulped down half of the glass bottle sighing,bracing himself for the long conversation that was about to happen.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush Mark..."

"Not expectin' you to." Mark smirked at the evil glare Glenn gave him for cutting him off so suddenly.

"As I was saying,look I need to know if you've been having...flashes of some sort," Glenn thought for a moment rephrasing what he was going to say so it would make sense,"about being in a car with a..."

"Woman and its raining hard. Then the car crashes and it ends..." Marks mouth transformed into a tight grim line. He made his way to the living room and heard thudding behind him signaling Glenn was following after him. How did he know? The only person he ever told was Michelle...surely he was getting old but not old enough where he was losing his memory.

"How the hell do you know?" His large hands were clasped tightly in front of him,his black hair cascading over his shoulders to the side of his cheeks.

"Remember that special someone I told you I was going to meet up with some nights ago at the arena?" Glenn took a seat on the arm of the couch directly in front of Mark,"well she's been having the same visions but with...you Mark."

Mark snorted and wondered if Glenn was being serious. That was nearly impossible how could she..she didn't even know him..they never met for all he knew.

"She's actually in the hospital for it. Don't ask how but that crash at the end,so she thinks,affected her for real. Concussion it gave her."

"Is she alright?" Glenn nodded and Mark sighed in relief for a reason unknown,"how can it affect her for real?" It was more of a thought to himself then a question for the big man in front of him. Soft footsteps broke the two large men from the brief conversation.

"I'll see you later Mark." Michelle gave him a quick kiss,nodded toward Glenn and left. He stared quizzically at the door wondering if she was really going to hang out with the girls. His head was telling him she was but something else knew better than to believe that.

"Where's she heading to?" Glenn shot a thumb toward the door that the blond just walked out of in a quick and rushed pace.

"With the girls," he shook his head and sighed,"so she claims to be goin' with." He stood up to his full height and stretched out his long legs which were minutes from falling asleep if he sat in that uncomfortable couch any longer. He prefered cushioned chairs for a reason. Glenn tilted his head to the side when he watched Mark up and walk to the door coat and keys in hand.

"Are ya gonna stay here lookin' like a dumbass or lead me to this friend of yers Jacobs?" Shrugging,Glenn followed suit and hopped in his truck alongside Mark thanking it was fitting for both of them.

The ride was silent but it was obvious what both men were pondering about. What are these damned flashes..memories or whatever they were supposed to mean? That was the question that for both was a Dead End. Occasionally Glenn sparked up some conversation because he was going nuts with how quiet it was in the truck. He didn't want to turn the radio on fearing Mark would break his finger like last time. Mark and radios didn't really get along so much...or maybe it was the fact that that day he was in a deep sleep after not catching any for a couple weeks off the rigorous touring. 'Nope that's not it.' Glenn thought shaking his head. Finally they arrived and once the cold air assaulted them,they were relieved of the tension that had built up in the large fitting truck.

"So what's her name?"

"Tanisha."

"Oh alright." Mark suddenly felt anxious to meet this woman. Once they neared the room where she supposedly was in,he became an odd bit nervous all of a sudden. Glenn noticed all of this,mainly because Mark was fidgeting with his coat zipper every five minutes,driving him somewhat insane.

"Wait out here." Glenn quietly slipped into the room leaving a nervous Mark -for some ungodly reason- out in the people free hallway.

"Hey girls," he greeted,"how are you feeling Tanisha?"

"Great actually. I'm ready to get the hell out,but I gotta wait for tomorrow morning. Steve wants to run final testing later to make sure I'm fine." He noticed she was wearing some black shorts and a striped short sleeved shirt while Kat painted her toe nails.

"Final testing? Damn doctor.."

"Hey! That "damn doctor" is my dad!" Kat yelled almost spilling the bottle of nail polish over.

"Sorry geez don't bite my head off."

"Aw but I like to bite." Kat pouted and Glenn just flipped her the bird. Tanisha giggled and already knew there was something with these two. Funny how she had an eye for other couples but could never for the life of her find someone fitting for herself. She wasn't so bad...was she? Her mind was suddenly brought back to earth when a deep voice and a very large tattooed arm found its way in front of her. No way..

"I'm Mark." He shook her hand lightly and could only stare for so long at those eyes that sparked something familiar.

"I'm Tanisha. Nice to meet you." It was shock at first but now...the way his hand felt in hers felt...right. After the brief introduction their eyes locked and a shot of electricity went through them both. Like some force that held some electric charge shot out of their eyes into each others that were strictly for them to only feel. The vision became clearer now,to both of them.

_"Are you sure you can see? Its raining really hard Mark."_

_"Its okay Tanisha we're almost home anyway." He took her hand and lightning flashed rather harshly lighting them both in the mere darkness._

_"Mark I have to tell you something."_

_"Yeah whats wrong? Ya okay darlin'?" His thumb massaged the inside of her palms which were growing increasingly warm and sweaty._

_"I'm..I'm having...We're going to.."_

In the hospital room Glenn and Kat huddled around them as they began to shiver and perspire like they ran a marathon. When they tried shaking them out of whatever they were in,it was like a wall was blocking them. Tears rolled down Tanisha's eyes but she wasn't responding to them.

_"Breathe darlin'. I've got you..okay." Mark strained to say those words. A car collided into them and now they faced down when the car flipped over. Blood was seen everywhere but they were both somewhat conscious. Tanisha's eyes were closed but he could see her breathing..very faintly right next to him._

Their hands interwined and Mark,as tears escaped his own eyes,spoke the words,"I love you." Kat and Glenn stared horrified as Mark and Tanisha's eyes rolled into the back of their heads and shake almost violently until it stopped and they breathed heavily. It was quiet in the room. Each person afraid to speak of what just transpired.

"We need to see Madame Glamazon once we get you out Tanisha. Both of you." Kat broke the silence and all heads turned toward her.

"Madame Glamazon?" Tanisha spoke in barely a whisper. She didn't,no couldn't look into his eyes when he spoke for fear of that incident to happen all over again.

"If...whoever that is can tell us what the fuck is going on then so be it." Mark said spitting the words out through clenched teeth angrily. He too didn't dare look Tanisha's way for fear of the same thing.

"Mark no need to have that tone," Glenn cautioned,"we're going to figure this out."

"I've got to go." He didn't mean to sound like that but this was just too much. What the hell just happened to them? Why is Tanisha and him having the same vision over and over again? Frustrated he turned around and left the room not looking back once. Hauling a cab,he went to the house to hopefully find Michelle home already.

"Hey Mark." Michelle said as he walked in and tossed his keys and sat down on the bed beside her. He could sense her being nervous somewhat,but he needed to worry about something else first.

"We need to talk." His emerald orbs turned into the darkest forest green she had ever seen and it sent shivers down her spine.

"What about?" Michelle knew right off the bat it was something she wouldn't like,she could feel it.

"What do you know about my past? I didn't just lose my memory on coincidence those ten years ago. I need you to tell me about what used to be before that night." Mark's tone held no emotion. His only priority right now was to find answers and fast.  
>"Uhm we were married,still are obviously," her palms became sweaty,"but uh there was nothing that you ought to worry about."<p>

"I'm not worrying about anythin' Michelle. I already know we were married before but does the name Tanisha ring a bell to you?" He could see her gaze land on her hands which were picking at her nails.

"No. That name does not," she replied through clenched teeth,"why?"

She was hiding something that much he already was obviously not going to get anywhere tonight so he decided to leave the subject when something else came up.

"Oh nothing. Just remembered her out of the blue ya know college. I'm gonna get ready for bed." Mark stood up after giving Michelle a peck on the cheek and went to the bathroom. 'What is she hiding from me?' He asked himself while stripping out of his clothes to take a very needed shower. Michelle in the meantime panicked and didn't know what else to do but call John.

"We've got to get rid of her and fast Cena." She spoke in a loud whisper.

"Slow down kitten we have to figure out how first." John smirked on the other line even though Michelle couldn't see.

"Do **NOT** call me kitten John and I do **NOT** care how we do,we just need to do it. She needs to vanish into thin air."

"Fiesty. Alright then whatever you want. She will be gone from all records. She will never have existed."

"Perfect. I have a cabin far out where the job could be done."

"I have the tools. Meet me again tomorrow and we can set out the plan." Michelle's eyes sparkled, she hung up and stripped of her clothes,placing a nightgown over her slim frame. She slipped into bed and couldn't wait until the sun rose so she could finally get rid of Tanisha once and for all. "Mine forever Mark William Calaway,mine forever and ever.." She kept on repeating the same words over until her mind slept into a deep sleep.


	6. Let's Figure This Out

**A/N HOLY CRAP. Its been FOREVER since I've even tried to continue this, but I hope you guys can understand. I had an original idea for this and somehow along the way I got carried away and I haven not liked where it was going so I knew I needed to do some major revamping. This chapter was what I originally planned, but I had lost it. Luckily, I had written it down somewhere and started fresh from there.**

**Finally I can say that I am up for this and hope you don't hate me too much :/**

**I really want to thank Souless666! As a bit harsh I found your review to be, it really helped and I appreciate it so much! :) **

**Disclaimer: I own no one. Trust me.**

**Okay. Here goes nothing..**

* * *

><p>"Hey," Kat walked in the hospital room to see if Tanisha would be ready to go soon,"I've got the release papers. Ya almost ready?" She felt her friend was tense and she couldn't blame her. This entire situation had come from the blue and was progressing really fast.<p>

"Uh yeah. I'll meet you downstairs if that's alright." She finished tying her shoes and walked to the window.

"You know we could postpone until tomorrow or whenever. Tani we don't have to-"

"Yes we do. Look, I'm fine. I just want everything to go back to the way it was as soon as possible." Tanisha offered her friend a smile, signed the papers and grabbed her things. Kat nodded and followed her friend out of the room.

Tanisha squinted as they walked outside. The sun was unbearably high in the sky today and even though she had been cleared from the concussion, her head was still pounding in her ears. It was almost too much. Maybe if she got some shade in the car, it would relieve some of the stress. Quickly, she opened the trunk of Kat's jeep and placed her things there.

"D'you need some help there?"

The deep voice almost made Tanisha jump out of her skin.

"Dammit, you scared me Mark!" She held her head in her hands as the pain grew intensely.

"Hey you alright there?" Mark held Tanisha's elbow to keep her steady,"I didn't mean to scare ya, sorry." Tanisha just nodded and leaned against the trunk after Mark closed it. Thankfully the pain was starting to go away as fast as it had come.

"I thought Kat and I were going to meet you at Madame's."

"Glenn insisted we both tag along with you girls and I didn't mind anyway. Uh look about yesterday I-"

"Don't worry about it," Tanisha walked past him and honestly didn't want to hear it, but Mark wasn't going to let her go so he grabbed her arm lightly.

"Hey. I'm sorry about how I reacted its just..I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted that way with you."

"I get it. I forgive you. Can we go now?" They both entered the car in the back since Glenn took it upon himself to sit in the passenger seat.

"Ready?" Glenn asked.

"Please drive Kat." Kat agreed and began their trip to Madame Glamazon's shop.

* * *

><p>The sign in front of the tiny boutique was brown and splintered. It looked like the shop was on its way to its end. The window on the left had been broken it seemed and covered with clear plastic. The balcony's railing on top had leaf vines wrapped around it and some part of the balcony was broken. It was truly a..mess.<p>

_Well. Can't say I didn't expect this_, Kat thought.

"We can go in guys." Kat led the way into the small herb and spices store.

"Woah!" Glenn was surprised at how beautiful it was inside-well everyone was. The shelves where some labeled spices were held shined and had colorful scarves draped around them.

"It smells damn good in here." Mark walked to the rows of colored baskets in the middle of the store with crushed herbs and sifted through them with his fingers bringing it to his nose.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..unless you had trouble with impotence Mark." He quickly wiped his hands on his pants to rid of the herbs. Tanisha caught a blush rise in his cheeks and then places his hands in his pockets.

"Madame Glamazon."

"Kataline." The woman looked not to older than Kat or the rest of them. There were wrinkles present around her lips and eyes, but the most she looked was 40. She wore a beautiful white toga that had a gold belt lopped around to keep it up. Her fingers were covered in silver rings that held a very earthly glow.

"Wait, Kataline? Your full name is Kataline?" Glenn snickered and Tanisha smacked his arm.

"Well I mean come on Kataline? That's funny," When Kat gave him a death glare he got the message and shut up,"But very beautiful. Yup."

"I know why you're here. No need for introductions, I am sure Kataline has told you who I am."

"It's just Kat now," she said, sounding very irritated.

"I'm sorry, but in the records I have of you, your name has always been Kataline." With one stern look, she gestured for the group to follow her into a back room. As the inside of the building, the back room did not disappoint either. The entry had beads of all colors and made a very nice twinkling sound when passed through. The ceiling was covered in paintings of angels and clouds.

"Kat says you know what's going on with us," Tanisha didn't waste any time,"with the visions and things of that sort."

Madame smiled and took a seat on what looked like a throne,"Yes. I know. I've been in good terms with my spiritual being. I've opened myself to this life of healing and patience. I have used this practice for many years to help people and mainly guide those who have gone away from the path they were meant to be on."

"I'm sorry miss, but what does this have to do with anythin'?" Mark asked crossing his arms. This was all mumbo jumbo to him and he felt it wasn't going anywhere.

"It has everything to do with you and Tanisha. See here," She pointed to a board full of photos of people,"they are my customers. It has been a custom that they want to take pictures as a souvenir, I guess you could say, when they are healed. Anyway this man here in the white button up, he came to me one night. It was cold and unusually dark out so I knew something would come of it..someone who needed help so I left the store door unlocked." The group did not take their eyes off of her when she had risen and made her way to a nearby window, peering out of the blinds.

"In the middle of the night I heard a shuffle. I had gone downstairs to see what was going on but somehow I already knew. This man was frantic and crying, I could not understand him. He held onto me and I felt warmth..it was blood spilling from his hands. He had gotten into an accident and split both of his hands right down the middle, from the middle finger down to the wrist."

She turned to them and saw them cringe.

"What happened to him then?" Mark asked.

"After being taken to the hospital he came to me in the next couple of weeks. Every night he had tremors and couldn't breathe..the doctors said he was alos appearing to have some sort of mild schizophrenia symptoms. I gave him the herbs Mullein, Elecampane and Schisandra. I instructed him to rub it on his chest two times and in the middle of his forehead in a small circle every four days. In two months he was back to his old self and both of his hands had miraculously healed themselves to perfection."

Tanisha was stunned,"How did you know what to do?"

"I didn't at first. I had to get in touch with my spiritual side and it guided me to those herbs."

Mark sighed,"Okay. I guess you have credibility. Now how the hell're you going to help us out?"

"Mark you don't have to be rude," Tanisha whispered to him. He shrugged and turned to the woman in the throne.

Madam shook her head,"It's alright. Patience Mr. Calaway. Please sit down. Tanisha you sit next to him." They did as she instructed, Glenn and Kat standing right behind them.

"Close your eyes and give me your left hand. Both of you." She outstretched her arms and closed her eyes.

"For wh-"

"Mark just do it." Tanisha nudged him and he huffed, closing his eyes and placing his left hand on the older woman's.

"I need you to concentrate on what you have both experienced with these visions. Think of nothing else but those visions."

As minutes ticked, Glenn started feeling like he was in a seance. Especially when both Tanisha and Mark started to grunt and perspire. Madame took her hands away from them and opened her eyes, Tanisha and Mark following.

"Hey you guys alright?" Kat asked, placing her hand on Tanisha's shoulder.

"Y-Yeah. Mark?" He nodded and asked Madame what happened.

"Betrayed. Tanisha you must go pay a visit to your mother. She has more information in the attic. The betrayal has cost you more than one life and two."

Tanisha grew confused. This was not making sense..she was not making any sense.

"Madame what do you mean?" She asked desperately.

"You will know soon child. Go to your mother. She is waiting." Then Madame disappeared and walked to a secret passageway that was in the room. Everyone just stood there stunned. Not understanding what had just happened.

"This is all too weird. I feel like I'm in a si-fi movie," Glenn commented as he walked out with the girls and Mark back to the jeep out front. Once they climbed in, they sat in silence.

Kat whisked around from the drivers seat and asked Tanisha,"What're you planning to do?"

"I guess I'll go to my mom. She lives in Alaska. Its the only lead we've got here to figure out what the hell has been goin' on," She sighed heavily.

"Then I'm going too," Mark said,"I want to know as much as you do and I don't wanna have you go out there alone."

Tanisha shook her head,"You can't just stop working Mark. I can just call you and tell you what I-"

"I'm goin' with you. We have to figure this out together." Tanisha nodded and felt him place his hand on top of hers, gripping it slightly.

* * *

><p>Glenn sat at the desk that was in Tanisha's room. He roamed on the computer to buy tickets for both Tanisha and Mark to Alaska.<p>

"The next flight is in an hour," he told Mark.

"Yeah. That's fine. Uh when you head back to work, tell McMahon I've got family stuff I've gotta take care of." Glenn nodded and Mark patted him on his shoulder. He left the room and found Tanisha looking out of the window. She was nervously picking at her fingernails and he smiled. He always did the same thing too.

"What's goin' on in your mind?" He asked her and looked out of the window as well.

Tanisha looked at him sadly,"I feel guilty for you being dragged into this."

"Don't be. I'm glad Glenn told me about ya and now we can figure out what the hell has been goin' on." It grew silent.

"Uh Glenn bought us some tickets. We have to leave in a bit." He saw her nod and walk away to her room. He didn't like seeing her this way, it really bothered him. This was all just a big jumbled mess. If Tanisha and him were together once, how the hell is it possible they have no idea about it. What or who was behind all of this?

"I'm ready," Tanisha said to him, startling him from his thoughts.

"Okay. I need to stop by my place to grab some things, you mind?"

"I don't mind at all." They both decided on catching a cab since Glenn and Kat had fallen asleep. The ride was very quiet and it made Mark feel uneasy.

"Tanisha we're goin' to figure this thing out."

"Yeah I know. Do you think that someone did this to us?" Mark rubbed his goatee in thought. He actually never thought about that.

"No, not really. If it was somebody, they must have hated us really bad to wipe us out of our memories. I think we have to piece those together first before tryin' to find out who did this to us." Tanisha nodded in agreement and then started laughing out of nowhere.

Mark started to chuckle,"What're you laughin' at?"

Tanisha said,"Before we left I put some honey on Glenn and Kat's hands."

"You are evil. I like that," Mark high-fived Tanisha and they both started laughing. He loved hearing her laugh, it was nice to know she was enjoying herself just a little. Maybe he would take her out to eat in Alaska after talking with her mom.

Yeah. That sounded just about right.


End file.
